We Can Make It
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Matt is a single father who is taking care of his baby girl. One day when her Uncle Chris, not blood related, was sleeping she escaped. She ran into Mello and his friends. She takes a liking to Mello & starts calling him Mommy. What could happen?
1. How Mira Came Into This World

**whatz up readers.**

**this is the remake for "We Can Make It" and i would like to thnk _494dwangel_ for giving me out pointers and reviewing. so thnk u again _494dwangel_ and i hope u like this remake.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own death note or its characters but do own the OCs and the plot and title.**

**Pairings: MelloxMatt, LxLight, BBxA, and Alec(OC)xNear**

**Rating: so far it is rated K but that might change based on each of the chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. How Mira Came Into This World <strong>

**~Matt's Pov~**

"_Oh my head hurts. What happened last night?" _was my first thought when I woke up this morning with drowsiness.

"Oh yeah, yesterday was my 16th Birthday," I finally remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback- Yesterday, February 1<strong>**st*******

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

"GET UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT AND GET GOING TO SCHOOL," Matt's mother yelled from downstairs.

Matt's responses to her yelling was a grumble and rolling to the other side of his bed and trying to go back to sleep. That is until his step-brother, Light, decided to come strolling into his room.

"Hey bro, come on, get up and celebrate your birthday," Light said while ripping the sheets off my body form.

"I am celebrating it. I'm celebrating it by sleeping the whole day," Matt mumbled.

"Oh so you wouldn't get up even for your birthday present," Matt shook his head no, "not even if I got you the Asus U41JF-A1, the PSP®Go system, and the PSP games: Lord of Arcana, Untold Legends: Brotherhood of the Blade, and Ridge Racer?"

Matt shot up.

"What? No way you did!" Matt exclaimed while looking at his step-brother.

Light just nodded his head in response.

"Give me, give me!" Matt yelled at Light while trying to reach the parcels, that are his presents, in Light's hands.

But Light simply held the bag of presents away from his little step-brother with one hand while the other hand was pressed against Matt's forehead to hold him back.

"Nuh, ah little brother. You'll get the presents when you get up and get dress for school," Light said, teasing.

Matt just looked at Light with false disdain but got up anyways to get ready for the day.

When he saw Matt was going to get ready, Light left with the presents in hand and waited outside of the red-head bedroom door.

After a few minutes, Matt was dressed which consisted of a red and black stripped-long sleeve shirt, sleeveless-furry vest, faded blue jeans, black gloves that goes up half of his arm, half-lower leg length black boots, and his signature wear: orange tinted goggles over his eyes.

"Gimme," Matt said while holding out his hand for the bag of presents.

Light hand over the presents to his little step-brother's presents.

"Come on, I'm buying you a birthday breakfast," Light told Matt.

Matt decides to bring his presents with him so he can program his new laptop and play his new games on his new PSP while at school.

***Time Skip- 8 hours later***

School is let out and Matt is now heading home then going out since some of his friends decide to throw him a little party.

Matt is waiting for his older step-brother Light on the sidewalk since him and Light go to different high school Light has to stop by his school before heading home.

Not 30 minutes later, Light picked him up and he told Light the birthday party his friends are hosting for him and that Light can come too.

Light didn't really see the problem of going since tomorrow is Saturday.

***Time Skip- 4 hours later***

After relaxing at the house for a little before getting ready, Light and Matt went to the party that one of Matt's friends is holding.

At the party, Matt friend, Balin, went all out for him. Balin got food, sodas, alcohol, banner, balloons, cake, ice cream, and other stuff that make it look between a birthday party and a house party.

He and Light split up.

Matt found Balin and some of his other friends so he decide to talk to them for a little a while.

"Hey guys," Matt shouted over the music.

"Hey," he got a chorus of shouts.

***Time Skip- 5 hours later***

With in that span, Matt has drank little alcohol but still somewhat drunk since he didn't have a high tolerance for alcohol in the first place and he went to the some girl's place to have drunken sex.

* * *

><p><strong>*End of Flashback*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Matt's Pov~<strong>

"_Oh great," _I thought irritated.

I looked over to the girl next to me and saw she was still asleep so I got my clothes back on, and exit the house while the residents are still sleeping, and made my way home.

After a few hours walk since I didn't know where I was and it was quite away from my home, I finally made it back.

When I entered the household, Light was the only occupant.

"Hey Matt where have you been all night?"

"I found something else about me AND I did something stupid last night Light."

"Oh really what is it."

"I found out that I don't have a very high tolerance for alcohol and I had drunken sex with a woman."

"WHAT?" Light exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah," I said, exasperated.

"M~A~T~T."

"I know Light no more alcohol for me. I mean just one shot and I buzzed."

Light just gave a exasperated sigh and eye roll.

***Time Skip- 3 weeks later***

Time has passed since my 16th birthday and my drunken one night stand with Mandy, I found out her name a couple of days after my birthday, and my days have been relatively normal.

Until one day, on a nice day and a school day on Friday, Mandy **(A/N: this is what Mandy looks like- h t t p : / / 4 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / - T r C U 6 n 1 i y a c / T X x G h Z M I H I I / A A A A A A A A A 8 k / K i g 8 o r e i q 2 Q / s 1 6 0 0 / e . j p g** **. she has waist length black hair and ice blue eyes)** approach me and told me, "Matt, I need a word with you."

I turned from my group of guy friends, "What?"

"How can you do this to me," Mandy told me as it's the end of the world.

"Do what," I said as nothing is wrong.

"Get me pregnant," Mandy said, angry.

"What?" I said taken back.

"You heard me," Mandy said, irritated.

"Are you sure its mine," I said, suspiciously because everybody knew she was the whore of the school.

"Y~e~s it is because the doctor said I'm 3 weeks along."

"I don't believe you, I want proof," I told her, because I want to know for sure since she could have slept with more then one guy on the same day.

"You want proof, fine I'll give you proof and once you find this thing is yours, you better get on your hands and knees to beg for my forgiveness then I'm getting an abortion for this disgusting creature," Mandy told me and then left.

***Time Skip- After School***

When Light picked me up from school, I told him of the situation and he said he'll go with to see if what Mandy said is true.

It wasn't a long drive to the hospital but it seemed like it because Mandy kept on flirting with my step-brother as he drove us.

It didn't take long to get blood drawn and the test done since there was not a lot of patients.

The doctor came back with the DNA test result an hour later and told me, Light, and Mandy that me, Mail "Matt" Jeevas was the father of Mandy's baby.

I was in a state of shock but it didn't last for long because Mandy said she wanted to have an abortion.

I tried to convince her not to get an abortion but she refuse to listen.

I told I give her anything she wants as long as its within reason.

She told me that she might consider of giving birth under the exception that she gets to date my brown haired step-brother until the baby's birth and that I will be the only one taking care of the baby.

Light know that I want her to keep the baby so he told her that he will only date her but not going to have sex with her and that she signs custody over to Matt.

Mandy didn't see anything wrong with the terms so she agreed and something tells me she will try to get Light into her bed.

***Time Skip- 9 months later***

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Matt owed Light big time for putting up with Mandy and was also worried about the baby because Mandy is having unprotected sex while still being pregnant.

Not to mention that his mom and step-dad found he got a girl pregnant and his keeping the baby so they kicked him, and that was when he first learned that he was going to be a father so he lived on his own for 9 months. His father found out but he wasn't mad he just offer his son a place to stay until he get on his feet. But Matt refused because he told his father that he will use his college fund, that contained $60,000 **(A/N: his step-dad is rich)**, to pay for a nice apartment in a nice side of town. He also told his father that he will get a job, apply for scholarships, and go to college so the baby and Matt can have a good life. Matt also told his dad that Light is sneaking a few things of Light's twin sisters baby stuff for Matt's soon to be born daughter and his friends are giving him their used furniture but they are still in good condition to Matt's new place.

His father was very reluctant but he gave in and told his son Matt that if he need anything then he can just come to him.

In little over 2 weeks from the day he found out he was becoming a father, Matt found himself a nice 2-bedroom apartment on the nice side of Tokyo and got the baby's room ready with the help of his step-brother and his friends.

Mandy was close to giving birth.

Matt was overly excited he was going to be a father soon, but, his soon begin to get nervous when the hospital called and told him Mandy went into labor.

***Time Skip- 10 hours later***

Mandy had the baby and it was a girl.

But Matt's baby girl has to stay in the hospital for a little while just for health reasons.

Once the baby is born, Light persuade Mandy to sign custody to the newborn baby girl over to Matt, the custody papers were ready since last month. Mandy signed full custody over to Matt and Light "broke-up" with her **(A/N: the quotations marks are there because he never really dated her or like her)**.

Light told Matt that he, Mail "Matt" Jeevas, was the sole custody of his daughter.

Matt's father and Light/ Matt's friends were also there at the hospital for the birth of Matt's daughter.

An hour later, Matt looked up at the doctor who asked Matt what the baby's name was. Matt looked back down at the incubator that his daughter was in and continue to stroke her little hand through one of the incubator's side holes, that's when he told the doctor her name.

"Her name is Mira (MY rah) Katrien (KATH rin) Jeevas." **(Pic of Mira : h t t p : / / c d n . t h e f r i s k y . c o m / i m a g e s / u p l o a d s / n e w b o r n - 7 3 0 0 9 - i s t o c k . j p g )**

Mira is born on April 20th.

This is how Mira came into this world and Matt and the ones who support him wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed it including u <em>494dwangel<em>. thnks again _494dwangel_.**

**ATTENTION: i would also like to point out that the pic of Mira is someone elses baby who posted their babies pic on to google images.**

**ch. 2 is in progress.**


	2. Raising Newborn Baby Mira

**welcome ffn members/readers.**

**sorry it took so long to update. but the reason i updatin early is because this story only has "1 Life" left.**

**i will also like to thnk _Mei Mei Margo_ and _Aim-For-The-Head _for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a yu-gi-oh! gx poll on my profile. all the voters have to do is chose a main pairin for one of the stories i'm writin. this poll will be up for a while but i would like to get this profile done and over with.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except for the title, ocs, and plot.**

**Pairings: MelloxMatt, LxLight, BBxA, and OCxNear**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Raising Newborn Baby Mira<strong>

**~Matt's Pov~**

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 week later*<strong>

* * *

><p>*Baby Whine*<p>

*Baby Whine*

*Baby Whine*

I heard my baby's crying that pierced through my slumber.

I moaned and lifted my head to look at my alarm clock, and it reads 2:30 am.

I groaned then sighed then I finally got up from my bed and head to my daughter's bassinet that is placed in my room.

I wanted my baby to stay in the same room with me because I worry about Mira since I read that babies could have problems in the middle of the night* and I didn't want to lose her.

"Hey sweetie what's the matter?"

Her cries were my only answer.

I gently picked her up and cradled Mira in my arms.

"Shh~. Hey its okay."

Mira seemed to calm down slightly but she's still making some whimpering noises.

I checked to see if she needs a diaper change, she doesn't.

"Ah, so your hungry little one?"

Mira looked up at me with the look that says 'yes I'm hungry'.

I chuckled a little bit before I carried her to the kitchen so I can make her a bottle.

I learned very quickly that if I put her down when she's hungry, she will throw a tantrum then the landlord for the apartment building that I'm living will come and tell me that he has been getting complaints about my baby's screaming/crying. So from then on I have to make her bottle with one hand unless my brother or my dad, or one of my friends, or all of my friends are over here and they can hold her why fix the bottle.

Four minutes later, her bottle is done.

I check the bottle's temperature to make sure it was not to hot. The temperature was right.

I put the bottle's rubber nibble at her mouth, Mira stopped whimpering and opened her eyes to confirm that was her bottle then she opened her mouth.

What I also learned very quickly is that she's a little piggy so I have to fill the bottle all at the top mark. I used to make her half of a bottle but she throws this tantrum saying that she's still hungry and to make her another bottle. So avoiding her making two bottles two times in a row, I make a one whole bottle and she's content with that.

My little Mira finished her bottle in 10 minutes and when I finished burping her. I put her back in the basinet then I went to go back to bed for some more sleep before my daughter has to wake me up again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 2 weeks later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

*POUND*

*POUND*

*POUND*

"Mattie I know your in there. Open up!"

Mira giggled at the shouting figuring out who it was quickly. For a newborn baby she is smart for her age, she must of have gotten it from her dad.

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes before putting his daughter in a electronic swinging chair **(A/N: I hope I got that rite and I hope you all know what I'm talking about)** before opening the door for his friend Beyond Birthday Lawliet, but he also goes by BB or B or Rue.

BB has wild black hair with the style of just-rolled-out-of-bed look and red eyes. B is a insomniac and has dark bags under his eyes. B slightly hunches over when walking and he usually seen wearing a black baggy shirt, baggy blue jeans, and no shoes. But he does wear these ratty old shoes when has to go to school or going outside only when its hot or cold out. BB has a twin brother named L Lawliet and a Grandfather named Watari. His 17 years old and goes to school with Matt's step-brother, Light. B acts like his unstable and a psycho but his completely sane. He just acts crazy when somebody is wounded or have broken bones. Another thing about him is that he loves jam especially if it reminds him of blood. The last thing you need to know about Beyond is that he has this crush on a guy named Arlen who goes to his school.

Beyond walked into Matt's apartment.

"So, what brings you by here BB?" Matt asked.

"I came by to drop you off your assignments for school because Light has to do a project and Near has to do some errands to run after school so that left me to get your school work," BB said while handing Matt his homework.

"Thanks B."

B shrugged at Matt's thank you before going over to Mira.

"Hey little pipsqueak. How's my favorite pipsqueak doing today," B greeted Matt's daughter.

Mira giggled then lifted her arms up asking him to pick her up and he did.

Matt decided to take several weeks off from school so he can spend time with his daughter.

He spoke with the principal and she was okay it. The principal felt great sympathy for Mail "Matt" Jeevas when he told her of his situation; so with his excellent grades, the principal had no problem with Matt taking several weeks off as long as he is willing to do the school and class work at home. Matt saw no problem with that so he agreed. That's why either Light, Near, or BB will drop by daily to give him his assignments.

"Good thing you brought your grades up," BB commented to his red headed friend while playing with Mira on the floor.

"Yeah, its lucky that I started picking up my slack so I can get better grades that can get me into a better college and better future for me and Mira," Matt said, sitting right next to his red eyed friend. Now Matt is a smart kid, hell, his even a genius like his step-brother and the rest of their friends. He just too lazy to really do the work or care about grades; however, that all changed when he learned he was going to be a father. Not only did he got his grades up but he also got all his missing assignments turned in, completed his incomplete work, and is ahead by a month and a half in every class.

"So how you guys been doing over at Wammy's Academy" Matt asked.

Light, BB, Near all attend the prestigious Wammy's Academy. The academy will only allow the high intelligent teens to attend. Its where there will be more better future doors open for the students there for who ever attend. But Matt attends a public school called Mutsuhito Meiji* High School.

"There is rumor going around," BB stated while tickeling Mira's baby feet.

Mira giggled at her feet being tickled.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"The rumor that is going around the grape vine is that a male student from Mutsuhito Meiji High School is actually a genius and the academy is considering to let him attend to the school."

"Come on B, that can be any male student from my school."

"Oh really. Because I broke into the principal's office at lunch and they have your school file. The principal was also going to contact the "male student" tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. Even if it is me then I have to think about it because I have Mira and the academy's assignments will probably take up most of my time."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Matt's Pov~<strong>

*RING*

*RING*

*RING* *RINGING STOPPED*

I groaned and rolled over whatever furniture I was lying on so now I'm laying on my back.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Mira stopped her playing with her rattler that was making wonderful sounds when she heard a ringing sound.

She knows when that ringing sounds appears, her father stops by picking it up from that stand. Her father called it a phone.

She tilted her head in curiosity for the phone rang longer then it should. The ringing then stopped. She looked over at her father to see that he was still napping on the couch and now laying on his back. Baby Mira looked back and fourth between her father and the phone; wondering why her daddy didn't stop the ringing sound sooner. But with a short attention span, she halted her wondering and went back to making noises with her rattler.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 2 hours later, 2:00pm* <strong>

* * *

><p>*RING*<p>

Mira stopped her rattling and focused her hearing on the phone's ringing sound again.

*RING*

She looked over at her dad to see he was still napping.

*RING*

The baby was now getting annoyed with ringing sound and made an annoyed face. She prefer the sound of her rattler.

*RING*

Mira started a baby yell so her father can wake up and he'll stop the phone sounds.

*RING*

She stopped her yelling and made a cute baby growl.

*RING*

Mira looked around her and saw one of her blocks in arms reach. She reached over and grabbed on of her blocks, and throw it at her father's head. The block grazed her daddy's arm which didn't do much except move Matt on to his side that faced Mira but he was still snoozing.

*RING*

Mira still with an annoyed look on her face, reached for one of her other toys but couldn't reach them.

*RING*

She looked at her hand to see that she was still gripping the rattler. She didn't really want to throw it since she still having fun with it.

*RING*

With a defeated look, she gave a depressed sigh. Her defeated look turn into determination. Then with all her might, she throw the rattler at her father's head.

Matt jolted awake when his daughter's smacked him hard on the forehead.

Mira giggled at the funny face that her daddy made.

The goggle wearer snapped out of his state when he heard the phone ringing.

He picked up the wireless phone from its cradle before the last ring.

"Hello," Matt greeted who ever is on the phone.

"Hello is this Mail Jeevas," the male voice greeted over the phone.

"Yes."

"Hi Mr. Jeevas. My name is Mr. Wammy, I'm the principal for Wammy's Academy."

"Hi."

"Mr. Jeevas I was wondering if you like to consider about transferring over to Wammy's Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>~Matt's Pov~<strong>

I sat there in shocked silence.

I only got rid some of my shock to look at my 3 week old baby girl.

I want to attend the academy but if I do that then I won't spending most of my time with Mira, and didn't want her to seem like I'm neglecting her.

"*Sigh*, Mr. Wammy. I'm sadly to say I might not want to transfer."

"I understand completely Mr. Jeevas. But just so you know if you ever wish to change your mind my offer will still stand. We'll have a spot waiting for you when you decide to transfer."

"Thank You."

We both hung up.

I put the phone back into its cradle.

I looked back at my daughter to see that she was still giggling.

I picked up her rattler that was resting near my foot.

I got up from the couch with rattler in hand and sit crossed legged in front of my baby.

"You are full of surprises," I stated to her.

She just threw another fit of giggles.

I happily sighed.

"Oh right you little troublemaker, let's get you changed and fed. How does that sound?"

Mira replied to my question with a happy baby squeal.

I laughed at her cute reply.

I picked her up and began to change and fed her.

I guess I'm doing pretty good so far of raising my newborn baby Mira.

* * *

><p><strong>*Mutsuhito Meiji-<strong> h t t p : / / e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / E m p e r o r _ M e i j i** . i don't know if this is an actual school in Japan. but i was lookin for a famous person to name Matt's school. if any one knows if this school is real or not plz let me know.**

****I know Mira is** **only 3 weeks or so old and they can't do much. But she is a genius like her father Matt. So please except the unexpected from Baby Mira because I might have her actions be not normal for a baby her age. **

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed like i have. i especailly like the phone scenes because Mira asked so KAWII.<strong>

**review plz and thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: i have a yu-gi-oh! gx poll on my profile. all the voters have to do is chose a main pairin for one of the gx stories i'm writin. this poll will be up for a while but i would like to get this poll done and over with.**


End file.
